


The Good Class

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Shota, ShotaJaune, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Glynda would admit that it was difficult, albeit rewarding, to teach a class of rambunctious nine year olds. They were such a mix of different personalities, from the reserved Ciel, to the innocent and curious Penny, to the teacher's pet Weiss. While she knew that one shouldn't have favorites, she did. Jaune Arc was adorable. He tried his hardest, and worked harder than most in her class. So one day, when she finds him hunched over and looking pained, what else can she do but help?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	The Good Class

RIIIIIING RIIIIING

“And that concludes class.” Sharp green eyes scanned the classroom of eight children, a curt smile gracing her mature face. 

“YAY!” The boisterous voices resonated through the class as seven children gathered their things to leave. Glynda smiled, she enjoyed her position as an instructor for the small class on the island of Patch. Patch was a small village in the middle of nowhere, an island away from the rest of the world. The population was tiny, most of the villagers knew one another, and the children often played together.

Such group of children were the eight in front of her, from the spirited redhead Penny Polendina with a thirst for knowledge. The prim and proper Weiss Schnee, daughter of the village head. Ciel Soleil, the ever quiet and enigmatic child who kept everything in order. The young Faunus Velvet Scarlatina, ever enthusiastic about nature, photography being her passion. The ever sporty Reese Chloris, her thirst for adventure stronger than any other. May Zedong, shy and quiet, ever the wall flower. Her best friend Pyrrha Nikos, the strong confident young woman, often the level headed member of the small group. And finally the only boy amongst the group of eight, Jaune Arc, ever at the whim of the women in his life, whether it be his seven sisters or his seven close friends. 

She watched as the girls made their way, exiting the door saying their goodbyes to their long time professor. Humming to herself she turned around facing the blackboard. Glynda was happy with her life, because of the small population she was essentially the only teacher on the island. That wasn’t terrible considering there were only eight children of primary school age. She had already taught the group of eight for a few years so she had gotten to know them fairly well.

As she finished her cleaning duties, she heard a groan, quickly turning around she eyed Jaune. She eyed the door realizing he hadn’t left, odd normally he left with the others. “Are you alright Jaune?”

She watched as he froze, apparently he hadn’t realized she was still there either, his blue eyes met her green and he did his best to smile. “Yes, I’m uh, I’m fine Ma’am.” 

She didn’t believe that for a second, “Hmm, we both know you can’t lie to me Jaune.” The softness in her voice caused him to relax. “Now tell me, what’s wrong?” Taking her glasses off she made her way to him. 

Jaune didn’t know what to do, there weren’t many men on the island, even his own father wasn’t there most of the time. He was going through pains in his lower body, lately he found himself becoming hard. Whenever he was near his friends, or when he’d see Ms. Goodwitch he’d be overcome with a burning feeling in his penis and he’d end up stiff. It hurt and made it hard to move.

He watched with bated breath as Ms. Goodwitch made her way towards him, “Jaune?” Oh no, she was talking to him again, he stared up once more. Oh gosh she was so pretty, so were all of his friends for that matter, but Ms. Goodwitch had a mature air to her. He loved the way she spoke with everyone, the way she treated them all gently and never acted like him or his friends were stupid. But… but he really liked the way she looked in her blouse, or the way her legs looked in her pantyhose, or her glasses! He didn’t know where these thoughts had come from, but they didn't help his situation. Even as she approached he didn’t move, he didn’t want her to see him like this, it was embarrassing.

“Jaune, please stand up.” Glynda watched as he looked back to his desk, oh the poor boy, watching him act this way broke her heart. Gently she reached her hand out to him, holding for him to take it, after a minute or so he did. She began to tug and he followed, as he stood she saw why he hadn’t yet. “Oh my.” There was a pitch in his pants, not one you’d expect from a 9 year old, no this one was one you’d expect from a full grown man.

Jaune’s eyes began to water, she was obviously disgusted by him and he didn’t know why! “I’m sorry!” Unable to meet her eyes he turned his attention to the floor. 

Oh no, she hadn’t meant to make him feel down on himself, the boy already had enough self confidence issues. “Whatever for Jaune?” 

Unable to look away from his shoes he began to fidget, “I don’t know… I didn’t want you to see me like this, whatever this is.” He said pointing at his growing hardness. 

Glynda’s lips thinned as she best thought on how to handle the situation, “Oh Jaune… it’s alright, it’s a natural reaction. It happens to all boys.” She tried to keep her voice low and soft, thankfully this seemed to be the way to go about it. His eyes glanced upwards and for the first time since they started their conversation their eyes met.

“Really?” Oh no, his relieved tone threatened to tear away at her heart.

“Yes of course, it’s a natural reaction, it just happens sometimes.” She didn’t think it was her place to give him the talk, so she avoided why it could be happening. Though, she hoped that it wasn’t because of her, she was a good 16 years his senior after all.

“Naturally?” He took a moment to absorb her words, “So it’s okay to feel this way around the others?” She nodded, but noticed his hesitation, “And you?” Oh! Oh no that’s not what she had expected.

“Uhm, yes… though I can’t say why you’d react that way to me.” She really couldn’t, she’d been single for god knows how long, her last relationship hadn’t ended well and the iron oaf had gone off and away.

She saw him pout his eyes staring at her in admiration, “But! But you’re so pretty! My heart gets really fast when you’re teaching and… and that’s why I’ve been having trouble paying attention recently.” Oh, oh no he was so adorable, though that did explain a few things. “Whenever you talk to us, whenever you treat us nicely, or uhm… whenever you sit down and I can see your legs, or when you come in, in the morning or the way your glasses look on your face.” Oh gosh, he was such a little sweetheart, she worried about the other girls one day, he’d end up being a heartbreaker or in a harem anyways considering he was the only boy their age. 

“Oh Jaune, I’m sure that you don’t mean that.” 

“But! But I do! You’re super kind and beautiful!” She felt her cheeks heat up, well that wasn’t something she’d heard in a while. Though her little hazy moment ended when she saw him wince in pain. “Ow.” She saw him curl up, he must have never relieved himself before… she paused, a terribly dark and wicked idea coming to her mind. She couldn’t, but… but she was just helping her student, yes that’s all this was.

Jaune felt a gentle hands against his sides, glancing towards Ms. Goodwitch he was met with a loving smile, he felt his face warm in response. He felt her lift him onto her desk, confusion riddled his face. He felt her hands move lower, watched as she placed her palms against his pants. He winced as he watched her unbutton his shorts, her fingers sliding the zipper downwards. He felt the denim slip across his legs as she pulled them off. The warm sensation in his face intensified as she slid his underwear off, and with a loud slap his penis hit her across the face. He hadn’t meant to do that! “Oh my.”

Glynda had not expected the pleasant surprise, she had already realized he was large for his age, but well. “Oh my Jaune… you’re going to make some lovely lady very happy in the future.” Her eyes shifting to meet his, she noticed the red tint on his cheeks. Smiling in response she attempted to calm him, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” She placed a gentle touch against the throbbing shaft, she watched as he flinched, “It must be incredibly painful.” 

When he nodded in response she began to move her fingers across, gently placing the tips watching him stiffen and shiver. She felt a dangerous desire in the pit of her stomach, licking her lips she brought herself onto her knees. It was only then that she realised how low these desks were, her breasts came up to his lap, that would be useful later.

“Mm oooh.” Her attention snapped back to Jaune, his eyes closed, well at least she hadn’t lost her touch. With that little ego boost she continued, her left hand continued her careful strokes. He was still young, so she had to take it slow, she didn’t want to end up hurting him, she was a professional after all. As she continued her menstrations she felt a sticky substance, one that assisted her with her actions. Her eyes glanced at the head as a little bit of precum began to drip from the small hole. 

Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to partake of the tasty treat in front of her. She started a little lower than she meant, sliding the tip of her tongue across his smooth shaft. She enjoyed the heated sensation. 

Reaching the tip she made sure to prod the slit getting a good taste. It was an interesting taste, it lacked the normally sour flavor that most of her previous partners had, instead it was sweet with a slight hint of salt. She assumed it was because of his age, and the fact that the Arc’s mostly ate fruits. Overall she enjoyed it, she’d definitely have to get a better taste later.

“Oooh, Ms. Goodwitch, it feels really good, you’re amazing~.” Once again she found herself smiling, this little boy was quite the charmer wasn't he? Deciding to give him a treat her motions stopped, his eyes opened. She watched as he stared at her in confusion, giving him a small wink she moved her hands to her blouse. Removing the second and sixth buttons on her blouse she watched as his attention was drawn to her ample bust. She’d seen the glances he made her way, the way he stared at her chest when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. She slid her hand through the first hole, thanking that the clasp for this specific bra was in the front. Undoing it she watched as he eyed her hands, once she slipped her bra off she placed it gently on the side of the desk. 

Shifting forward she prepared herself, lifting her breasts she slipped his penis through the holes created by the missing button. Stopping she took the time to appreciate the heat against her wedged chest. It was a far more intense sensation than when she had simply wrapped her hand around it. As she eyed him, his eyes shutting, a smile came to her lips. “Wow… you really are quite impressive Mr. Arc.” The head clearly popping out of her deep valley. He really would make some young woman happy one day, possibly seven if the sounds at the door were anything to go off of. Once her attention was back on Jaune she started to move, using her hands to lift her impressive bust while at the same time making sure that she kept his cock in a tight grip. 

“Ms… Ms. Goodwitch this… this feels really good.” 

“Now Jaune… after class you can call me Glynda. Please? For me?” Her voice was soft, seductive even.

She felt Jaune shiver, oh, this was quite the feeling. “Yes… yes Glynda.” 

Slap Slap Slap. Glynda enjoyed the way Jaune bucked his hips in response to her advances. She felt the heat between her breasts grow, his cock was starting to twitch which intensified with ever slap of flesh. 

“M.. Glynda… Some… something’s coming.” His bucking intensified, his body acting on it’s own to relieve itself. 

“Let it out Jaune, it’ll help you feel much better, I promise~” She felt his cock tighten, acting quickly she slipped the head into her mouth, dragging her tongue against the slit egging him on. It didn’t take long for her tongue to be assaulted by a blast of flavor. The warm liquid filled her mouth, forcing her to swallow from time to time lest she allow any to leak out. 

Once done she pulled away with a loud pop, turning to Jaune her eyes begged for his attention. When their eyes met she smiled, opening her mouth she gave him a show, one she expected he enjoyed if the twitch between her breasts was anything to go by. Swirling her tongue around, she twirled around the thick goo which filled her mouth. Closing her lips she took a single gulp she swallowed his cum in one try. Opening once more she allowed Jaune to expect her handiwork, she watched his eyes hazy and unsteady they couldn’t take their eyes off of him.

Pulling her breasts up she shifted to pull her weight off of him, enjoying the sticky sensation of the remaining cum as it slid across her breasts, she’d clean herself up later.

“Well then… I see you’re still ready for more, oh how good it is to be young.” She watched as his cock twitched in response. 

“Yes please.” Oh my he was just too adorable, she’d have to eat him up after all. Sliding her fingers through her skirt she pushed. 

Jaune’s eyes couldn’t take themselves off of Glynda as she pulled her skirt off. He continued to watch as she sat on her desk, as she slid her long black pantyhose off, unable to take his eyes off of her legs. His heart beat when she moved to her underwear, his throat drying as his anticipation got the better of him.

Glynda eyed Jaune, the way he watched her every move, the way he couldn’t take his eyes off her well groomed slit. Now, the questions as how she was going to do this. Opting to leave her legs spread for him, she watched as his cock twitched, oh she did enjoy putting on a show. “Now then… how should we handle this.” Her toes slid across Jaune’s throbbing cock, yet he didn’t react, he was too entranced by his natural impulses. “Jaune?”

“Ye… yes Glynda?” His voice was low, almost primal. 

“Can you lie down for me?” Jaune nodded, doing his best impression of a plank he lay completely still his arms at his side.

“Oh sweetie, you don’t need to be so stiff, relax a little okay?” He took a deep breath spreading his arms to the side. “Perfect.” Making her way over she positioned herself above his pelvis. Slowly she began to kneel, she had to be careful he was still little and she didn’t want to crush him.

She felt the heat before anything else, her moist core made it easy, but she still needed to take it slow. She felt him split her open, his head parting her lips she nearly squealed in pleasure. “Oh… Jaune, it’s been so long, and you’re so big~”

“Ooh Ooh, it’s so hot! My peepee feels sooo good, ooooh.” He felt her moist walls clench onto his shaft, the way she squeezed him, he thought she’d melt his penis if he wasn’t careful. Every bit that she moved more of him was consumed in pleasure until she had finally gobbled all of him. The tightness took the air from his lugs.

“Ooooh~ Oh it’s so big.” Glynda’s bit her lips, it’d been so long, she’d forgotten how much she needed this, how much she craved to have a thick fat cock inside of her. And oh was she ever going to make sure she didn’t go long without it again. She’d have to train him, he was still young, but surely he’d only get bigger.

SLAP! “Oh!” Glynda felt his hands slap against her rear in which was undoubtedly instinct. She felt his hands press against her rear holding and gripping onto her tightly. “Oh… oh my. Again… do that again!” A moment of silence followed and Glynda began to worry that she may have scared Jaune. Thankfully her worries were alleviated with a loud SMACK! Oh gosh, he was still young, but she’d definitely have to get him to spank her more in the future.

Once she felt his hands firmly against her rear again, his fingers digging into her plump flesh, she began to move. Carefully she pulled herself up allowing her pussy enjoy the feeling of a fresh cock. The way that it bent slightly to the left allowed her to really enjoy the way it scraped at her insides.

SMACK She lost her strength as he landed another heavy smack against her ass, dropping down ontop of him she caught herself. Oh god she needed to go faster. “Faster… please… it feels so good, more please.” Well seems she wasn’t the only one.

She continued her ass bouncing on his lap as she cotninued to raise and drop her hips. She felt his dick twitch, the way it moved through her insides, the way it was shaping her pussy to match it. “Oh god!♥ Jaune, your dicks so good! It’s been so long! We’ll… we’ll do this more okay?”

“Y… yees please… please! My peepee feels so good, it’s so hot.” 

“Mmmm~ That’s a good boy! When… wheeeen you neeeeed Oooh god, when you need to cum, do it inside okay?! ♥!” SHe was sure he didn’t know what cumming was, but it didn’t matter, she wasn’t going to get off of him till she had her fill.

She loved the sounds, the way her juices dripped and slapped against his small pelvis, the sound of her ass hitting his heavy balls. It just felt so right, oh god, if she’d known he was packing this much before she’d have jumped him sooner. She’d have to claim him for herself, he’d be ooooh♥! He’d be such a good fuck, oh yes! 

“Oh god! I’m almost there, Oh yes!♥” She felt her core tighten as the entrance to her womb began to slack. With one last drop she felt her pussy clench onto his dick, threatening to never let him go. She felt his hot seed flood into her moist cavern, apparently she hadn’t been the only one close. Her womb, needy and gluttonous, began to gobble up as much as it could, she needed a baby in her and her body wanted and knew this. 

Soon she draped herself over him, her body tired from moment, sweat dripping from her brow, her white blouse now moist, clung tightly to her chest. She watched as Jaune who had been equally tired eyed her breasts, his focus on her thick nipples. She smiled to herself, pulling herself off of him followed by a loud, GLUP, as a thick glob of semen fell from her entrance, she hadn’t been able to get all of it.

Positioning herself she brought his head to her lap. “You did good Jaune.”

“Thank you… uhm.” She couldn't see his face below her breasts, but she imagined he had an inquisitive look about him.

“Go ahead and ask.”

“Can… can I suck on your breasts?” Well now... 

“Yes, yes you may.” Once more she undid the buttons, she had to drag the fabric to the side as it clung to her wet body, she let her right breast roam free, flopping a bit. She watched as he raised himself wrapping his hands around her large bust. “Oooh~ That’s good, ya.” She felt his lips wrap around her nipple, his tongue flicking and twisting around the tip. She allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of his suction. She reached her left hand out, once more on his still hard cock, she stroked it peacefully allowing the two to enjoy their little moment.

Though, she remembered something, “I know you girls are there~” As soon as the words left her mouth, seven little girls stumbled forward, each of their faces flushed red, none of them could take their eyes off of his juice covered cock. “Seems there’s lots of teaching to be done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was rather Vanilla, most of my shota seem to be I feel. Anyways, I have a non con fic which will involve all seven of the girls mentioned here, short of Glynda, coming up soonish. I want to work on that one and have most of the chapter's done by then. I still have more on my backlog to post.
> 
> For future reference the seven, Pyrrha, May Z, Weiss, Reese, Velvet, Penny, And Ciel will be the most commonly featured girls.


End file.
